User talk:Rioforce
talk #id like to talk to you on chat please,G / Darwin 23:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) #You there ? G / Darwin 02:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat when you have the time G / Darwin 16:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC) you there? are you there? Come to Chat. Hey Rio, when you get this message come to chat. |[[User:ProfessorBrickkeeper & M.U.T.T.|ProfessorBrickkeeper & M.U.T.T. (Talk)]] 23:09, March 6, 2012 (UTC) LDD to Unity... Hey Rio, You know how you were having that problem with importing LDD models into Unity? Well Cdmpants foud a solution to it, I Highly suggest you invite Cdmpants to join The Legend Team! -ProfessorBrickkeeper LEGO Hello Rioforce,can you come to chat this evening ? I have something VERY VERY VERY important to tell you. please come around : 19 mar 2012 20:10:00 (UTC) you can use the clock above to see the time. G / Darwin 13:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry,i forgot thu studying Hi, Rioforce. I was just going to ask you how you made a texture of your LU avatar's face decal. Facial Decal {C}You told me to leave a message on your talk page to ask for you to finnd my minifig (ProfessoBrickkeeper)'s facial texture so I ask for you to find it. P.S. My minifig's torso decal (light blue casual shirt) would also be appreciated! Thanks,ProfessorBrickkeeper 00:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) {C}Rio, Here is the picture for the torso decal of my character, Herbit: -Herbit {C}Prof. Brickkeep, you know you need to post a pic so rio can do this, right? He can't do it without it. [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 00:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Close, but no banana You got the eyes on my face wrong... Again... :P I use the plain round eyes with pupils (I would have used plain round eyes without pupils, aka Bob/classic smile eyes, if they hadn't removed them from the character creator...). Just letting ya know. Your Main Page You know all that Latin you have on your main page? Do you happen to know what it MEANS? "Welcome to Monday, to cancel reply. In order that the time to electronics, and the disgrace you. On that hate. Now in it before. We need you. That is, if set free, real estate that will not be published, the fermentation's more. GM to sell stake at the time, but which has been described in the comment. This page only, for achieving this is, not for you. Read more here. Recently the various needs you or your a pure. Resources Keep your sad old age and spanned, and the advising hunger for more information. Contact Us Now more and more about you. Read more risus In the News. In which said real estate closing. About, I love you more, you are always free you, but I do hate is the mass. But the author of Joomla. Welcome to Monday, to cancel reply. We value your hate, but her's and. Welcome to you now, to raise up a man's not, not be published, nor to grow strong. Our wills, one child's needs, not your throat. We here, of course, great with child, very great hatred here, or here's more on the pain. For example, a lion's always an element in this category." .........Yeah. :P 23:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Face Texture Hey Rioforce, When you get a chance could you make my face texture and post it on the wiki? Here Is a pic of me at the menu: ~~Shadow96~~ Quick question For those face textures, are you converting the .gfx files, or tracing over screenshots in a vector art program, or something else? How is rio able to make such high quality pics from screenshots? And how is he able to make them so varied? Did he go take a screenshot of all the parts in the FE? I'll let you think about one. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 22:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) My question was if he was using the extracted .gfx files or tracing over screenshots, not where he was getting screenshots from, but thanks, it answered my question anyway. Face texture Could you make a face texture of me? Thanks! If you don't remember my face in game, I'll add a picture: Thanks so much! :) Mistergryphon (Talk) 22:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Textures Hi, Rioforce. I have heard that you make LU textures from the game. Please make my LU face and shirt texture for me. Thank you! Here is a picture of my main character, Bone: BoneLU 01:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC)BoneLU P.S. I didn't have eyebrows in the game, so please don't make eybrows on the face texture! Thanks! chat Can we please Chat? G / Darwin 17:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT! I need to talk to you as soon as possible. G / Darwin 12:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) You left too early :'( LDD to Unity (Updated) I was looking on the uploaded pictures on the wiki and saw that you were able to somehow get the LDD models I made into Unity, HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Please come to chat or PM me. Thanks, the flabbergasted ProfessorBrickkeeper 19:06, March 30, 2012 (UTC) LVL in unity Hi Rio, Do you know how to import a .LVL file in unity? Or in another progam so you can see it? Or how to extract it? Please! Brick5492 Facial Texture 'Facial Texture {C} {C}Hi Rio, just wondering if you could make my character's face texture. His name is Sharpie. I don't have a picture but I heard you could find it in the files. If not that's ok. Sharpiedaredeviloflightning 19:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Blender Models? I noticed you have uploaded some images of minifigure models in blender. Where did you get these? If you made them yourself, where did you get the measurements? Thanks. 19:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Proposition I've got an idea for the future of pretty much all the game building teams on this wiki. Knowing me, I'll probably say something and offend someone, but it's in the works. The basic idea is that we round up all the game-building teams for post-LU games, and form some kind of a coalition, joint-thing, or whatnot. Gie's agreed that if he's not busy, and he's spending most of his time not coding (Modelling, rather), he'd be willing to join something like that. I'd also like to, in the long run, try and get Redboy's team to merge as well. You see, all these game-building groups are small. Creative, but small. I'd like to try and bring them together, compromise, create ideas, and make a game. There's a better chance of success if we all come together. Anyhow, I don't know if any of this has made sense, but please consider it for Legend team. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 01:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you tell me how to get pictures on the side of your profile page? Thanks -a0802 You have done so much, RioForce RioForces, you have done so much for me, First the face texture, now this PvP arena game! i wish could pay you back in some way. Tell me if your ever want me to do anything. Screen shot 2012-04-10 at 5.13.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-10 at 5.13.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-10 at 5.13.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-10 at 5.12.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-10 at 5.11.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-10 at 5.11.41 PM.png Your game has been very helpful to me. Thank you. -A0802 (RoboHop) 3D render request Hello, I would like to be on the waiting list for a 3D render. I would like a face similar to ChampionofMiddleEarth's but with BLACK eyebrows. Here is a picture of my minifigure. I hope this is good enough. Yahooie7 01:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 Face Texture Request (yet another one) Could you please find and post my fig's face texture? Hur is a pic: Thanks! 12:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rio could you get me this face texture so Hollis can make me a minfig Render. Thanks Zaxzax12 Alcom waz here! Rioforce, I demand that you create a face texture for me. I have heard that your people use the term "please" in such a demand. As such, please? 17:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, I fixed the spacing between pictures on your talk page. THANK YOU FOR THE TEXTURE! Face Texture Rio,can you do a face texture for me?Thanks.Here's a pic. {C} [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 10:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) User files location. Hi Rio, I was wondering if you knew where in the LU files the user character files are, like the file location. I'm trying to get textures so Hollis can make me a render. I never learned how to use screenshots effectively until the last few days, then I was too busy. All the best, Sharpie: daredevil of lightning Sharpiedaredeviloflightning 15:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I found them. They're in the %appdata% folder and only contain custom settings. Also, I never knew I had a "ChiefNexusWarrior" on my account. :P Sharpie: daredevil of lightning Sharpiedaredeviloflightning 15:38, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sherm Render LOL, thanks, that's really cute. xD Legend Team Concept Artist Appeal Well... As you know, I appealed to you a few weeks ago for a position on the Legend Team as Concept Artist... I would like to know if there are any further updates? Carpe Legus! (Seize the Lego) Aokpisze, LWA COMMANDER 00:51, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Modeling You're about the fourth person I've tried asking, how do yo uget 3D models of Lego elements into programs like Blender? You're put up pictures of 3D models you made of a minifigure, and there's that cool animation you made, but how do you get the models? Please lend me a hand here. Thank you Thank you for puting my picture in the box thingy I could never figure that out! -Skides Thank you Thanks for doing a face texture of me. SGTIVL Hey Rio, if you remember yesterday on te chat you told me that the Blender 2.49b is the easy to use. Is there any easier version of Blender? Rio, Hey Rio. I was just wondering if you were kidding or telling the truth about august. Thanks,SS. You said you needed a logo. Just an idea I had, feel free to use/ ignore/ change it as you see fit :) Talking Hey,you wanted to talk to me,but you where gone when i saw it, if you want to talk,ill be on later. G / Darwin 20:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Where can I find the LU facial features? I know that there's a website where someone uploaded all of the LU eyes/eybrows/mouth/facial features to it, but I don't know where it is. Could you perhaps give me a link there? Thanks. Brickenneer 00:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I would like to find this website too. Sharpie: daredevil of lightning Sharpiedaredeviloflightning 15:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:QuickMetalMachine/QuickMM's_Minifig_Renders Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' {C} {C} 17:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I knew it was somewhere around here :) Brickenneer 18:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) __________________ Um, just like to ask, is that illegal because their extracted(if they are)? Michael120 17:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rioforce, Let's be friends! CAPTAINZACH 20:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply? Say, did you ever hear back from Figgy? http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rioforce/Questions_for_Figgy 01:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Face Texture Hey Rio, could you make a face texture from these files? Thanks. :) Sharpie: daredevil of lightning Sharpiedaredeviloflightning 13:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Face Texture Template? You told me on chat that you had one; do you think you could share it? Thanks! Michael120 20:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Animations? How do you save a animation? all I get is a series of images. Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe. ~Albert Einstein 20:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) So how do I change the output to a movie format? (I can't find the option to do this) 15:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, I found it. 16:46, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Bones & Vertexes Could you upload a/some pic(s) that show what vertexes are connected to each bone in your model? I think that just the Left side & central colums should be enough. Maybe do it like they did here On the Blender tutorials. Thanks. 22:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Rioforce! Thanks so much for the face texture! I will put it to good use! :D Goggles99 11:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) LNA Illegal Stuff I would talk to you on LNA, but JS thought I was a troll, no my account just was simply disabled. Ok so listen up. No one here is stealing the LU files except Brick. He doesn't understand we can't use the LU files, and he hasn't been on for us to tell him. Thank you for noticing that is was the LU minifig file, as most of us probably would NOT have noticed. Chill out, and let us handle it! Atom and Doom haven't been on either, and now I'm stuck dealing with this account disabled and now being banned. Flerfature 16:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm...I see that Ferf has said something to you....anyways,thanks for stopping the stuff.....Sorry if it caused you a bother.... JordanSiah :: It doesn't help that my admin account (Ferfature) is disabled and the fact that now my IP is banned and for some reason it can't be unbanned now. xD Once I get a chance I'll get back on there. For now I'll have to try to tell people what to do from other wikis and stuff. :P :: Flerfature 16:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Well 90% of the model is done by me. User:SGTIVL Reply 2 The 10% was download. User:SGTIVL Reply 3 Thanks.I don't remember where I download.Where are you going to pose the model? User:SGTIVL LDD to Blender Hey Rio do you know a way to export LDD models to Blender? Thanks The LEGO Wonderland design team (Doom and I :P) thank you for your suggestion of using the split edge modifier in the minifg model. It looks a lot better now, thanks :) ----Vil Hi... Listen, trust me, I don't mind if you say yes or no, I'm just strolling around through modelers I know of right now. I know how busy you are with TLT, and I know we've argued a bit before, but... I need a new modeler. And you're ''amazing. I could really use you for my personal project. I know you've probably been asked this by a bunch of newbies countless times, but I do need a new modeler. You don't need to take it into too much consideration, I'm just looking. :) TheNightwing44 (talk) just replying to this RioforceI: if you are a Mythran, why? *12:03RioforceWhy not make LU come back yourself? *12:04Rioforce *i am not really a mythran The List If you read the header, it's about teams unrelated to it, but I will remove it.-BF2 Hi rio, I have heard a lot about your textures and I was wondering if you had the faction kit textures? If you do plz con tact me Themythran (talk) 06:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Creation Lab Pictures Question, where did you get those Creation Lab pictures? Because I noticed they had the same names as the ones I uploaded to Flickr last year. You should probably have let me know that you were going to upload them here, not just take them and do it.. 08:47, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello rio I saw your pvp arena pic and I was wondering how did you get them? Thx, --Mythran (talk) 02:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Blender Question Hey Rio! It's been a while since we've talked about this. :P Anyway, I'm moving into more complicated materials and textures now. http://gyazo.com/8197db16581dfdeeafe0505c88f9a29e The problem is, though the bricks seem to be reflecting other materials (as seen on that yellow brick, which is reflecting the white page), they don't seem to be reflecting the wood texture. Do you know a way I can fix this? Google either doesn't have very much obvious on this, or I can't seem to find the right search terms. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 01:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, I see. There's still something about the bricks that feels off, though. Any idea what I could do to make them look more realistic? ::Thanks! Ambient occlusion helped, as did bevel to a lesser extent. I actually intend for the shot to ultimately be dimmer, though, and lit by candlelight (have yet to add candle). :P It only is somewhat light now so that I can see what I'm working with. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 18:11, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Minifigure Guidelines I'm back to modelling LEGO minifigures. :P Anyway, I recall that somewhere, someone linked to this guideline you linked to for the depiction of LEGO minifigures. Things like the position of facial decals, what minifigs are allowed to do, etc., according to the LEGO Group. Any chance I could have the link again? BrickfilmNut (talk) 23:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :As long as I'm here, http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=459044 :Jamesster took care of it, unless you were refering to something else? 13:51, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Finally remembered to check this. :P That is indeed what I was looking for. Thanks. BrickfilmNut (talk) 03:02, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Blender Clouds Hey Rio! Hope you don't mind yet another Blender question. :P I'm setting up a cloud scene in Blender, following this tutorial, but now I arrive at a bit of a problem. The tutorial has one turn off gravity for the entire scene, in order to keep all of the particles from falling. However, in the scene I am animating, I want to have some other objects move about using physics, go through the clouds, cause a bit of disturbance in them, etc. As such, gravity would have to work on these other objects. I could turn off physics for the cloud particle system, but I was hoping to have them interact with the objects... So, basically, I was wondering if you perhaps knew how one could turn off gravity just for the particles. Or to add gravity to the objects I need to fall. I tried doing the latter using the logic editor, but for whatever reason (I'm not experienced with the logic editor), there didn't seem to be a force-adding field under the motion actuator. I saw somebody else use it in such a way, so I'm not sure if I'm doing something wrong here. Worst case, I have an idea involving animating the bricks first with gravity, converting the motion to keyframes, then switching off gravity again... but would you happen to have any other suggestions? :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:16, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :I... don't know how I missed the Field Weights heading. Or why it was never mentioned during any Google searches of mine. Uh... thanks. :P Sorry for wasting your time with something that had such an obvious answer. XP BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:43, August 9, 2015 (UTC)